


A Hasty Endeavour

by Quantum Scourge (Tycho_9000)



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Adventure, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 12:56:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7440166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tycho_9000/pseuds/Quantum%20Scourge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Desmond Miles is a wanted man, by both Abstergo and Shaun Hastings, but who will get him first?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hasty Endeavour

**Authors Note:**

This story takes place in the modern times, and starts shortly after the events in Assassin’s Creed 2. Shaun, while doing research for the database, is distracted by Desmond entering the room after a night of training. Noticing, not for the first time, Shaun’s gaze on him, Desmond takes his time with getting to the shower and instead goes over to the historian. In this dramatic retelling of the games story, Desmond will show Shaun that his blade isn’t very well hidden.

**Chapter 1:**  


And then they did it.  


_\- Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on fanfiction.net on April 16, 2014


End file.
